warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Piercing Memories
Piercing ''Me''mories Episode One, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Piercing Memories There were tears in Shade’s eyes as she stared at Gorse, but I knew they weren’t for Gorse himself. “Shade,” Gorse replied swiftly, though he was staring at Shade with a tense look in his eyes. He was spying on her when she was talking with Brownhare. The light gray tom looked no worse of wear, but there was a long scar running along his flank. Shade saw it too. She gasped, “T-the badger clawed you there. Y-you were dying when I ran to get help.” She stared at Gorse, “Then when I came back, you were gone...I thought the badger had taken you!” Gorse closed his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Nothing about Gorse’s demeanor had changed, he just looked awkward around Shade, but he was definitely the same. Shade didn’t reply and merely took a step back, “Maybe you should leave,” she whispered shakily, “Maybe you should leave and never come back.” “I need your help.” I blinked, “With what? When I found you, you weren’t exactly ready to show yourself. What makes you want our help now?” “Well yes, I didn’t want to be seen, but I do need help nevertheless. Now that you know I exist, I might as well ask you to offer your help.” Gorse opened his eyes again, and I found myself staring into the depths of his green eyes, “You have the right to decline.” Shade bit her lip, “I’m not making final decisions,” she growled. She turned and stalked back the way we came. Gorse’s eyes trailed after her, “So...?” “I don’t make decisions on my own,” I mewed tightly, “You might as well come back to camp with me so we can make the decision together.” He nodded slowly, “Okay.” “Wait here,” I muttered, “I’ll send the group ahead to the island and lead you over later.” As Gorse got himself comfortable to wait, I hurried back to the clearing, “We need to go back to the island,” I panted, “There’s something we need to discuss.” Nobody argued, we had been here enough. “Follow Shade.” I ordered, and my sister shot me a questioningly look. Just go. I mouthed. She narrowed her eyes but led the way out, and I waited until everyone was gone before heading towards where I left Gorse. “Come,” I beckoned, “I’ll lead you there since you’ve never been there before.” He followed me quietly, and I admired how polite Gorse still was, despite all these moons that he could have changed. “Is Shade...well?” I knew what he meant. Shade’s condition hadn’t been that great the last time Gorse saw her. “She’s fine.” My blunt response didn’t gaze Gorse, not like it did when we were young either. “I know what you must be thinking,” He murmured, “If I’m alive, then maybe Comet would have survived the Thunderpath.” I flinched. “I’m sorry to say that he’s not alive,” Gorse sighed, “I saw him die too, and when Shade fled, I picked him up and buried him. He was dead for sure.” Inside, I deflated. I was secretly hoping for Comet to be alive. It would be...I don’t know, I couldn’t stand another fake death. “We’re almost there.” I decided to say instead. Gorse surveyed his surroundings, “This is the Clans, correct?” I nodded, “Shade and I started helping the Clans a moon after you...died.” Gorse didn’t stiffen to that surprisingly and gave a knowing nod. “She’s a smart one.” “You still have feelings for her don’t you?” I asked. Gorse grimaced slightly, “Can’t help it, I told her once I’d always love her, and I kept that promise, even in ‘death’.” “She probably loves you too,” I muttered, “Considering the past events.” Gorse tipped his head, “I saw her argue with a brown tom. Is she...?” “They used to be together,” I shrugged, “In some ways at least. You could say they were going to be mates, but...things happen.” “Things happen.” Gorse agreed quietly. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the island. I shouldered my way through the ferns and announced, “We may have a new problem.” Dawnfur looked up, “Well isn’t that great?” I ignored her and walked in, beckoning for Gorse to join me. He stepped in quietly, not comfortable with all the attention on him. “This,” I flicked my tail at the gray tom, “is Gorse.” Brownhare immediately stiffened, and shot a look at Shade. Shade’s attention was focused on Gorse, who shuffled his paws nervously. “I know what you’re thinking,” I continued, “Gorse died, but apparently now.” “That’s the third one,” Dawnfur muttered, “Who’s next? Minnowfur? Dewheart?” That’s what I’m thinking, I thought. Gorse didn’t flinch, but his eyes sharpened with interest about what Dawnfur had said. He must be thinking we’re back at recognizing death. I thought with a pang, Well he wouldn’t wrong to think that. Ryewillow tilted her head, “What does him being alive have to do with us? Some of us never knew he existed anyways.” Kouhai nodded in agreement, while Graystorm furrowed his brow at the rogue. Snowbreeze and Willowfur didn’t seem to care much about who Gorse was, it wasn’t as if it mattered to them. Tessa was leaning forward in interest, while Duskshadow had his eyes narrowed. “I need your help.” Gorse’s mew came out cool and collected. “Help?” Minnowfur stared at him with curled lips, “If you can evade them, then why do you need our help?” Dawnfur was glaring at Gorse with undisguised disgust; she didn’t have a reputation of liking rogues anyways. “What makes you think we’d help you?” She added. Shade flinched slightly. “Everyone can be defenseless at one point,” she said softly, her gaze lingering on Gorse. Brownhare looked down at the ground and refused to glance at Shade. Duskshadow growled, “More than one rogue has led us astray,” he hissed, “I know where you come from,” he added, “You and your Eagles.” Eagles? Tessa glanced over at Duskshadow, “You know him?” She asked in surprise. “He used to be part of us,” Gorse dismissed, “But he decided he didn’t want to live his life in fear and hardship, so he ran.” There was a hard edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. Duskshadow bared his teeth but looked away. Snowbreeze spoke up, “Come on guys, we’re not merciless. So what if you don’t know him, or you hate him? Our leaders chose us five moons ago because they believed we would be the best at helping our Clans. Maybe we’re the best for helping everybody. What if Shade was asking for help right now? Would you help her?” Her words sank in, and I saw most of the cats nodding. “Why is Gorse any different?” Snowbreeze challenged. “Because he’s not somebody we know,” Duskshadow growled flatly, “You don’t know him at all, why would you think of helping him?” “I know him,” Shade glanced around, “I say we help.” “Of course you would,” the words flew out of Brownhare’s mouth, and he curled his tail tighter around his body, “I say we don’t.” Pain flashed in Shade’s eyes, but Brownhare gritted his teeth and continued to stare at the ground. Gorse watched the quick exchange between them and narrowed his eyes. Ryewillow shrugged, “Snowbreeze has a point, we shouldn’t be so quick to judge others.” Kouhai immediately agreed with her, “I vote for helping.” He piped up. Four to one, four more votes to cast. Duskshadow spat, “I’m not helping him.” Four to two, this wasn’t going well for Brownhare’s side. “I’ll help,” Tessa mumbled. Five to two, we were helping after all. Willowfur shrugged, “Doesn’t matter now.” Graystorm nonchalantly muttered, “I’ll help.” Duskshadow scowled, but Tessa nudged him, “Stop doing that,” she hissed, “Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean you can’t just help him.” The dark brown tom looked irritated, and Gorse ignored him wholly. Shade was glaring at Brownhare, “Well,” she demanded, “Are you going to help now?” The brown tom turned away, “I’ll think about it,” he grunted. He stalked away from the camp. I stared after him, doubt shadowing over me. Will he ever heal? ~ She doesn’t understand what I want. Brownhare growled in frustration. He knew it was partly his fault that Shade thought he didn’t love her anymore, but whenever he tried to explain it, she would storm away crying. “You’re Brownhare, correct?” The tom glanced back in surprise and saw Gorse. He stiffened slightly but grunted his response. Gorse sat down and started to groom a paw, “You probably hate me.” He remarked. Brownhare turned slightly to look at the gray tom. “Why do you say that?” He asked gruffly. “I see the looks Shade gives you,” Gorse mewed easily, “She wants you, but you two fell apart somehow. She also seems to be more attached to me again.” “It was my fault,” Brownhare muttered, “Nothing I can do now.” Gorse tilted his head, “You could apologize.” “I’ve been trying!” Brownhare snapped. Gorse shrugged, “It took awhile for me to really earn her,” he admitted, “But she was more naïve back then.” “What was she like?” The gray tom looked amused, “A lot more hyper than she is now. She used to be like Storm, eager to play rather than do work. Now...she’s bent on helping whoever she can.” Brownhare sighed and stared at the ground, “I just feel like I’m betraying someone I know by settling with Shade.” “What do you mean?” The brown tom shifted his paws, “I have some unfinished business I have to deal with before I can truly be with Shade,” he looked away, “It’s a bit complicated.” Gorse stood up, and started to walk away. He paused and looked at Brownhare with a serious expression, “You treat her well, alright?” Brownhare watched Gorse walk away, then whispered. “What if she never loves me?” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold